Seals
by dusk012301230123
Summary: InuYasha is captured by demons while saving Kagome and Shippo. When they return to help him he is gone. It's better than it sounds and is KagomexInuYasha
1. Arrows

Chapter 1 Arrows

Seals

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime just this story if I did own it why would I write fanfic about it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Arrows

"Any more great ideas, Kagome?" InuYasha snapped. His back was against hers and Shippō stood next to Kagome. They were surrounded by short froglike bug demons and only one had the last shard. "I have an idea, we run." Shippō said. "Great, now run to where?" InuYasha snapped at the fox demon. "The well." Kagome said.

"What?! And just how do you plan on getting there?" InuYasha said. "If you could jump far enough we could get there and go into my world." Kagome explained. "And give up the last shard? Yeah right." InuYasha growled. "Come on, InuYasha it might be our only chance." Kagome pleaded. "Fine." InuYasha grumbled. He let them get on his back and looked at the well.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kagome." He said. He jumped towards the well. "InuYasha, have bows and arrows!" Shippō called. "What?!" Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time. InuYasha felt a sharp pain by his chest. More arrows hit him and he fell next to the well while Kagome and Shippō fell into the well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! My first fanfiction! Anyway Read and review and the next chapters will come soon


	2. Bottom of the Well

Sorry the last chapter was a bit short hopefully they will get longer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Bottom of the Well

"Where are we?" Shippō said. "We're at the well at my house." Kagome said as she started to climb out of the well. "InuYasha?" She called down the well. "InuYasha!" She called again. "He's back with the demons. Come on we have to help him." She said and jumped down the well.

She once again climbed out of the well that led to the Feudal times where InuYasha lived. "InuYasha!" She called. But the demons had gone and they had taken InuYasha with them.

"InuYasha!" He heard someone call his name. "Kagome?" He whispered. His sight was blurring even more as he was dragged in a net by the demons. The fact that the arrows were poisoned didn't help much either. His vision failed and he was covered in darkness.

The demons violently tossed InuYasha in a cell and slammed the door. The cell was made form cold gray bricks and skeletons hid in corners and hang form chains. He pulled an arrow out of his shoulder. _This is all Kagome's fault. _He thought as he pulled out more arrows. _I wonder if they're still looking for me. _InuYasha winced as he took out the first arrow that hit him.

He thought of Kagome, the one person he missed most of all. He longed to tell her how he really felt about her and that he didn't hate her. _What if I never see her again? _He thought. _No. _InuYasha shook his head and pushed the thought away. _I will see her again. Then we'll get the last shard and I can make my wish. _He told himself but he didn't believe it.

Days later the iron door opened. "It's good to see you again, brother." Sessomaru walked in. "Well actually it's not." InuYasha looked at him with cold eyes. "What do you want?" He growled. Sessomaru's fingertips glowed with blood red fire. "I guess I will tell you since you won't remember anyway." He smirked. "I'm going to seal away your mind, your body, your senses, and your heart."

"Once everything is complete I will send you to the human world. That girl will find you and try to wake you, but that will not be possible. Your eyes will never open and your heart will not beat and even though you will be sealed away completely you will still hear her pleas." Sessomaru sneered. "You will not wake unless she uses the shards you have gathered to undo the seals. Once the seals are undone the shards will appear to me but you need all the shards to undo every seal. But that will be impossible because I will have all the shards." Sessomaru enjoyed the painful look on InuYasha's face.

Sessomaru held up his hand and the red flames grew and turned and inky black. "Now then, shall we begin?" He pressed the icy flames against InuYasha's chest. The flames formed a circle around a section of his chest where his heart was. InuYasha screamed in pain as each seal formed. As the last seal burned into the back of his head his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that's long enough for you. I am starting the next chapter and it's about half way down so anyway R/R and tell me if there's anyway I

could make it better.


	3. Locked in Subconscious

Sorry peoples I really hate writers block anyway here's the next chapter

Seals Chapter 3

Locked in Subconscious

Weeks had past since InuYasha had disappeared and even thought Kagome knew that he would never be back she checked the well anyway. She tossed and turned in bed every night and couldn't concentrate in class.

"Shippō, I can't sleep I'm going outside for awhile, okay?" Shippō flicked his ear to show that heard her.

She sat up and walked through the familiar house that she had lived in all her life and headed towards the well. She looked into the cold, stone well but couldn't see the bottom.

"InuYasha." She called knowing that there would be no answer.

Sure enough she was correct. The wind whistled outside and the small shack creaked but there was no sound coming from the well.

Kagome sighed _'I knew it. He's never coming back. I won't ever see him again.'_

Kagome leaned farther into the well trying to see the bottom. The cold wind whirled through cracks in the wood making the shack creak louder. Before Kagome knew what had happened she was on the dirt floor of the well. She looked up to see the light of the moon shining through the gaps in the wooden roof. She walked towards the side that she always climbed out of when coming from InuYasha's world. Her foot caught on something and she tripped landing on something soft.

She climbed out and decided to come back that morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha's claws were red with blood from scratching at the cold metal walls that contained him in his mind.

"Ouch!" Yelled InuYasha as he felt something fall on his body. "I may be stuck in my own mind but I can still feel what happens to my body!"

"I wonder what Kagome is doing right now." He pushed the thought out of his head. "Stop thinking about her she's the reason that you're stuck in here."

He continued to claw at the metal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. She grabbed a purse so she could sneak some food into her room for Shippō. When breakfast was done she headed back up to her room. Only to find her brother, Sota, tugging on Shippō's tail. Shippō was trying hard not to move or make a sound because he had been pretending to be one of Kagome's dolls.

"Sota, what are you doing?" yelled Kagome as she yanked Shippō out of his hands.

"Relax; I just wanted to see it." Sota said trying to take Shippō back.

"No, Sota, I don't want you damaging it like pulling out its tail or something." Kagome said. "Now, please get out of my room."

Sota got up and left the room.

Shippō's tail was curled in front of him and he was rubbing it to try and stop it from hurting.

"That hurt." he complained.

Kagome pulled food that she took out from her bag and gave it to him.

"Shippō, when you're done do you want to go to the well with me?" Kagome started explaining the previous night.

Shippō agreed and crawled into her purse. Then they headed off to the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pulled Shippō out of her purse and set him on the wall of the well. And together they both looked down.

"InuYasha!" They both called when they saw InuYasha's motionless body at the bottom but InuYasha didn't answer back.

"Come on we have to get him out of there." Kagome said as she started to climb down the well.

"How are we going to get him out without your family knowing though?" Shippō said looking at the door nervously.

"Kagome, me your grandpa, and Sota are going out! We'll be back in about an hour!" Kagome's mother called.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay another chapter is done! Finally that took forever. Any way R/R and tell me if there's anything I could do to make it better.


	4. Wishing Well

Yay third chapter!

Seals

Wishing Well

Kagome half carried half dragged InuYasha up the stairs and Shippō followed them.

"I thought your parents knew about InuYasha." Shippō said.

"Yeah they do but remember how when we got to my time I left you in my room and went back downstairs?" Kagome asked.

"Well I got lectured about them not liking him and they didn't want him around here anymore." Kagome explained.

(A/N: and that's why she couldn't do bring him up to her room while her parents were home.)

Kagome kicked open her door and put InuYasha on her bed. Shippō climbed up on the bed beside InuYasha's head and looked at Kagome.

"What?" She said looking back at him.

"What do we do now?" Shippō asked tilting his head and flicking his tail.

Kagome shrugged "We just wait I guess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Her friends asked when she was in school the next day.

"Hun? What? Oh, I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my mind right now?" Kagome said getting her things and putting them in her bag.

"You're not sick again are you?" One asked.

"No, I'm not sick. I'll be fine, really." Kagome said as she walked out the door. "See you later!" She waved goodbye and headed home.

_.::I have to get home quickly, incase InuYasha woke up::. _She thought.

As she walked through the park she stopped by the wishing well.

_.::I wish InuYasha would wake up.::. _She wished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to get out of here!" InuYasha said ramming the metal walls that remained unharmed.

"What's with this place?" He said sliding down the wall onto the floor.

Even though it didn't have windows, he could still see as if there were windows. And even though he had been clawing and pounding at the walls they remained unharmed. He could hear everything that was going on with Kagome and Shippō. He could even feel the sun on his face sometimes. And he hated all of it.

He hated being alone.

He hated feeling Kagome's tears land on his hands and face.

He hated how his fingertips were covered in blood and stung each time he slashed at the walls.

And he hated Sesshomaru for taking his sword, Tetsusaiga.

A purple mist formed inside the box and swirled around InuYasha and the inside of the box. He held his breath incase it was a poisonous gas.

He heard a voice, _.::I wish InuYasha would wake up.::._

_.::That's Kagome's voice.::. _He realized.

"Kagome!" He called.

He heard something. It sounded like water that fell on a hot surface and bubbled away. He turned around to see the wall bubbling and steaming. Then everything was silent, the bubbles disappeared and the steaming stopped. The wall was covered in claw marks and slightly dented in some places.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere now." He said and continued to pound and scratch the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain clouds formed in the sky just as Kagome walked into her yard. She walked inside and ran up to her room closing the door behind her. She took InuYasha out from under her bed and placed him on top of it. She sat next to the bed on a chair and looked at InuYasha's face. Shippō sat next to InuYasha's left arm and didn't say a word.

_Plip._

Rain hit the window.

_Plip, plip plop, plop plop, plip._

"Why?" Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why won't you wake up? Why won't you come back?" Tears streamed her face and landed on InuYasha's.

They rolled down his cheek like he was crying too.

"I need you here with me and Shippō needs you too. So why? Why did you leave us? And why is it that I feel alone when you're right here beside me?" Kagome said her voice choked by tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha pounded the wall once more and it fell. Outside the box it was raining and the box was in a park. The playground moved like it was alive with people but it was empty.

He walked outside to the playground and the rain got heavier.

"_Why?" _He heard Kagome's voice.

"_Why won't you wake up? Why won't you come back?" _He could sense the tears rolling off her face and feel them falling onto his.

"No. Kagome don't cry. Please don't cry."

"_I need you here with me and Shippō needs you too. So why? Why did you leave us? And why is it that I feel alone when you're right here beside me?"_ He heard Kagome ask him.

He kneeled on the ground in the rain and pretended he wasn't crying too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ka-go-me." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at InuYasha.

His eyes were opened and had a dazed look.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Please don't cry. Kagome, please don't. I hate it when you cry." InuYasha wiped away her tears with his finger.

Kagome tried to speak but only a squeal came out.

"It will be okay, don't worry. I'll find a way out of this just wait and see. And please don't cry." InuYasha grabbed her hand and closed his eyes again.

And it all seemed like it never happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the sadness happy soon hopefully. I need to listen to more happy songs because those last parts came from a sad song so now no more sad songs for me while writing. Anyway R/R and hopefully the next chapter will come out soon and it will be happier then last parts of this one.


	5. The Secret of the Well

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, writer's block, I'm trying to not go to the ending too quickly but that's all that I'm thinking about because I know how it's going to end but it still has some kinks and need to work them out anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.

Seals Chapter 5

Secret of the Well

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood in the park by the well. She looked at the jewel curiously wondered just how much it could actually do. It fell from her hands and shattered on the wall of the well. Three pieces fell into the well.

"No!" She tried to grab the falling pieces but failed. "Shoot." She said starring down the well.

She gathered the rest of the pieces and put them back together then headed home.

"What is this?" InuYasha felt something burning in the back of his head.

InuYasha opened his eyes. It was dark and he was under something. He heard a door open and close again and he recognized Kagome's shoes.

Kagome bent down and took InuYasha out from out her bed.

"Ouch, that hurts can't you be a little gentler?" InuYasha Snapped.

"InuYasha? InuYasha you're back!" Kagome said hugging him tightly.

"Are…are you crying?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said as Shippō crawled on her bed beside InuYasha.

Kagome propped InuYasha up against the back of her bed.

"InuYasha, you need to tell us what happened when you were gone." Kagome said.

InuYasha explained everything that happened to Kagome and Shippō.

Kagome knew just what to do to get InuYasha back to the way he was before.

Kagome rushed back to the well were some of the shards had fallen into earlier. She took off the necklace and dropped it down the well.

InuYasha helped Kagome and Shippō out of the well.

"I'm coming after you Sesshomaru! Just you wait and see!" InuYasha shouted once everyone was back in the Feudal Times.

Yay got this done finally. Only a few more chapters left. R/R


End file.
